Clot
The Clot is an enemy in Killing Floor. Overview The Clot is a bloodied and nude male human with brownish skin, various cuts on his body, no penis, and blood around his mouth (suggesting that he's been eating humans before being encountered). They will constantly walk forward until they get close enough to use their melee attack. Clots attack by grabbing the player and biting them until either the Clot or the player dies. Clots will be encountered in every wave, making them the most numerous enemies in Killing Floor. In most cases, they either serve as meatshields for stronger enemies or to give the team an easy group of enemies to deal with after fighting off several powerful enemies at once, such as multiple Fleshpounds and Sirens. Beheaded Clots will no longer be able to grab anyone. Instead, they'll just swing at a target. If someone is killed by or near a Clot, they will start eating the body of the deceased (or the initial location where someone died if their ragdoll goes flying). Tactics *Don't underestimate the Clot. Their grabbing ability can easily get you killed if stronger enemies are accompanying them. Stay away from Clots and take them down before they get too close. *A Sharpshooter with a Winchester can kill a Clot with any shot to the body in Skilled difficulty or lower. This makes it easy to take down groups of Clots long before they get close. *For the first wave, the 9mm Handgun or an Berserker with an Axe can quickly take down Clots. Headshots from the 9mm handgun will make it easy to take them down, while the Axe can either knock a Clot down in one hit or kill them with a single Axe headshot. *Groups of Clots can be taken down with any weapon built for taking down groups of enemies, such as the Bullpup or any of the Shotguns. *Using a powerful weapon, like the Hunting Shotgun or the LAW, to take down a single Clot is a waste of ammo. Instead, use the 9mm Handgun or another weapon. Historical Data 1.0 Demo Clots first appeared in the 1.0 Demo. They are the slowest enemy in the Demo, but can still be a threat because of how many the game sends at the player. Faster enemies, like the Gorefast and Stalker, tend to use up the more bullets because they come to the player faster than Clots do, giving the player less ammo for dealing with Clots. Their attack does 7 base damage and 4 extra damage. They cannot grab the player. 1.0 Clots have received a better model in Killing Floor 1.0, but otherwise the same as they are in the 1.0 Demo. Clots are accompanied by Wretches and Infected Soldiers early on, but they usually come with Gorefasts, Scrakes and Fleshpound in later waves. Their attack does 7 base damage and 4 extra damage. They cannot grab the player. 2.0 Like every other enemy, the Clot received an all-new model in Killing Floor 2.0. This model is much closer to the 2.5 model, but is much cleaner and has paler skin. They still have cuts on their body and blood their their mouth. They still don't have their grab attack and do 7 base damage and 4 extra damage. Clots appear in every wave. Category:Enemies